Auto-engaño de Azulejo (One shot)
by xXnobu16Xx
Summary: El humano la amaba, El humano solo quería verla feliz o eso quería creer.


Azulejo Auto-engaño:

¿Mi nombre?, ya no importa desde que llegue a Equestria, ahora me llamo Azulejo tengo 21 año y soy el único humano que existe en este mundo.

Hace un año vivo en Ponyville, han pasado tantas cosas, me hice amigo de los ponis, tengo mi propia casa y lo más importante, estoy cerca de ella.

Me despierto a las 4 a.m, realmente me cuesta levantarme por suerte tengo el despertador de Pinky que me hace volar de la cama literalmente. -"Porque me deje convencer de poner una resortera gigante debajo de mi cama"-.

Me levanto del piso y me cambio de ropa, un polo blanco con un dibujo de un cristal celeste claro y un blue jean todo maltrecho, era lo más varonil que tenía en mi armario, las otras prendas eran un poco... eran exageradamente femeninas -"Lo siento Rarity pero no soy mujer para ponerme este tipo de cosas" me lavo la cara ,tomo dos manzanas que compro todos los días de Applejack y salí de mi casa trotando.

Mi casa está dentro del pueblo y todas las mañanas me dirijo a mi trabajo que queda a 20 minutos de mi casa, yo trabajo en una panadería que solo vende pan ,llego y con las llaves que me dio mi jefe entro , me pongo mi mandil blanco y empiezo a trabajar.

-"Si sigues llegando así de temprano terminaras que desherede a mi hijo"-

Era mi jefe un poni verde de 40 años. Lo miro y le sonrió -"Su hijo es director en un colegio medico y el como yo no estamos interesados"-.

Empezó a reír -"Al menos piénsalo, todo esto sería tuyo"- La casa era céntrica, un buen lugar para hacer negocios.

-"Lo siento pero no estoy interesado"- Fui a encender el horno.

-"mmm"- Se rasco la barbilla, se acercó a mí y entrecerró los ojos -"Dime"- Sonrió maliciosamente -"¿Realmente te gusta no?"-

Me sorprendió lo que dijo, me puse todo rojo -"¿Quién se lo dijo?"-.

-"Pues tú en este preciso momento"- Camino a la mesa y empezó a moldear la masa -"Aunque ya lo sospechaba, no todos los días vez a un joven trabajando de 4 a 7 de la mañana y después ir a trabajar gratis de 8 a.m hasta las 7 de la noche"- Me puse en posición de rana tapándome la cara -"Tranquilo, yo no tengo ningún problema en relaciones intra especie"-.

-"No se lo diga a nadie por favor"-.

-"¿Era un secreto?"- Se rio -" Pues por tu forma de actuar no me sorprendería que ya todo el pueblo se haya enterado"- Termino de darle forma a la masa y lo metió en el horno -"No te avergüences, todos nos enamoramos en esta vida, solo no vuelvas ese amor en un vicio y todo estará bien"-.

La vi por primera vez en mi mundo, en mi computadora, no voy a decir que fue amor a primera vista, al principio no me llamaba la atención, tampoco la serie y sin darme cuenta termine mirando 15 capítulos y poco a poco aprendí a quererla, pensé que era solo fanatismo pero cuando la conocí en persona termine aceptando que era amor lo que sentía.

Termino de trabajar en la panadería a las 7 a.m y me dirijo corriendo a mi siguiente trabajo, me toma casi media hora llegar ahí, en el camino me encuentro con varios ponis que solo me da tiempo de saludar.

Aunque haya hecho lo mismo por casi 7 meses no siento que se haya vuelto monótono, seguía siendo emocionante, sobre todo cuando llegó a su casa que se encuentra fuera del pueblo.

-"Buenos días Azulejo"- Era emocionante, realmente era emocionante.

-"Buenos días Fluttershy"- Como todos los días la ayudaba, aunque no me gusten los animales intentaba todo lo posible de que me agraden, aunque todavía no tuve éxito.

Nuestra relación eran de simple amigos, era el típico chico que se quedó en la Friend Zone pero no me importaba, sabía que si yo aprendí a quererla, ella también aprendería a verme más que un amigo.

O eso pensé.

* * *

Un mes después.

En ese momento no quería aceptarlo, estaba sentado en el sillón de la casa de Fluttershy cuando ella y un Pegaso que era amigo mío me dijeron que estaban saliendo.

-"Guau"- Solo me quedo sonreír –"y desde cuando están saliendo"-.

-"Hace un mes"- Dijo mi amigo un poco sonrojado

Estaba un poco molesto, más que todo frustrado por la noticia, me levante y lo abrase dándole un coscorrón –"Ere un, como amigos tendrías que habérmelo dicho hace tiempo"-.

-"Disculpa, disculpa"- Se rio –"¿Entonces no estás enojado?"-.

-"¿Por qué lo estaría?"- Lo solté -"Que dos buenos amigos estén juntos para mi es una buena noticia"- Fruncí el ceño viendo a Fluttershy –"Pero no vuelvan ocultar estas cosas"- Infle mi boca y cruce los brazos –"Me hacen sentir que no les importo"- era lo único que quedaba solo reír de la situación, aunque sentía ese dolor como si hubiera comido agujas y estuvieran pasando por mi garganta.

Al día siguiente no fui a trabajar, me acosté en uno de los sillones que tenía para que esa maldita resortera no me molestara y aun así a las 4 a.m una resortera puesta en mi sillón me hizo volar.

-"…"- Puse mis manos en mi cara –"!Ahhhhhhh!"- Empecé a rodar en el piso de un lado al otro –"! Soy un idiota, un completo idiota!"- Me detuve mirando a la pared –"..No debería enojarme, Fly es un gran Pegaso sé que cuidara de ella, debería estar feliz por ellos dos"- De un salto me levante y me limpie –"Si debería estar feliz –suspiro- aunque la verdad me hubiera gustado ser sido yo el que este saliendo con Fluttershy."-

Paso una semana, renuncie a mi trabajo en la panadería para darme un descanso, mientras seguía yendo ayudar a Fluttershy. Estaba en su casa haciendo la limpieza de primavera con ella.

-"!Fluttershy ya termine de limpiar la sala!"- No me contesto –"¿!Fluttershy!?"- Fui a su cuarto y no había nadie, empecé a curiosear se sentía también estar en su cuarto, me tire en su cama y empecé a oler su almohada –"Huele tan bien, ahora sí puedo morir feliz"-.

Salí de su cama y camine alrededor, abrí uno de sus cajones siempre tuve curiosidad de que guardaban ahí, dentro había una pequeña cajita azul parecía algo médico, no había nada adentro de la cajita así que empecé a leer lo que decía.

-"Je Me mintieron"- Aplaste la cajita –"Realmente….. Todo esto da asco"- Salí de su casa y fui al pueblo donde estaba la casa de Fly.

Por suerte estaba en su casa –"¿Azulejo, que haces aquí?"-.

No quería mostrar mi mal humor, daba todo mi esfuerzo en una sonrisa falsa –"Solo vengo de visita, quería hablar contigo de algo importante"- Me dejo entrar –"Dime como va tu relación con Fluttershy"-.

-"La verdad nunca me sentí más enamorado"-.

-"Es bueno saberlo… y dime ¿Fluttershy está esperando?"-.

Se sorprendió cuando lo dije –"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-.

-"Pues tú me lo dijistes ahora"- Me veía con miedo, pero yo solo me limite a reír –"Tranquilo, yo no soy un juez, solo soy tu amigo y dime cuando meses tiene"-.

-"-Suspiro- tiene 3 meses, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie, ni sus amigas saben de esto"-.

-"¿Hace tres meses eh?"- Mire al techo –"Que asco"- Se me fue la sonrisa.

-"¿Disculpa?"-.

-"Pensé que eras un buen poni, que la respetarías, que la cuidarías pero ahora veo que lo único que querías era su pureza"-.

-"No es como lo piensas"-.

-"Supongo que no lo es, más bien eres un perro que se atrevió a tocarla"- Mi enojo se empezó a mostrar –"Te atreviste a tocarla, a mi amiga, a mi Fluttershy, mi todo, fue corrompida por un ser repugnante como tú"-.

Él también se enojó –"No hables como si te perteneciera, por favor retírate cuando te calmes regresa y te explicare lo sucedido"-.

¿Explicarme?, ya me imagino prepararas leche y galletas, te disfrazaras del Cuenta Cuentos y me contaras como te la cogistes. Me acerque a Fly y le atravesé la garganta con un cuchillo de cocina. Cayó al suelo mientras empezaba a sangrar –"Lo siento Fly, pero tú te lo buscastes"-.

* * *

Una hora después.

Estaba en el hospital, traje a Fly lo más rápido que pude por suerte no toque ninguna vena principal, ahora se encontraba estable. Era cuestión de tiempo que algún guardia viniera y me detuviera pero ya no importaba estaba listo para aceptar mi castigo.

-"Azulejo"- Me dijo Redheart.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- .

-"Tu amigo quieres verte"-

¿Qué?, que diablos le pasa acaso quiere que lo termine matando. Estaba tan furioso, me levante y salí corriendo del hospital, si el no iba a decir nada yo lo haré.

Pasaron dos días y estaba en el juicio más estúpido que he visto en toda mi vida, yo había admitido en frente de Celestia que lo había apuñalado, pero Fly seguía diciendo que fue un accidente que el mismo se auto lesionó. Al final de una semana de juicio termino en nada y termine como un masoquista mentiroso.

* * *

Volví a mi casa como si nada hubiera pasado y dentro encontré a Fly.

-"…. No puedo creerlo"- Me reí –"Después de lo que te hice, no entiendo porque me defendiste"-.

-"Eres mi amigo Azulejo"- Sonrió.

Lo mire y me dio aganas de llorar pero me resistí, me tire al suelo tapándome la cara con una de mis manos.

-"Él bebe que está esperando Fluttershy no es mío"-.

-"¿Eh?, no me mientas"-.

-"No te estoy mintiendo"-.

Me restregué la cara con mi manos y empecé a llorar y el lloro poco a poco se volvió risa –"Me convertí en el malo de la película"-.

* * *

taran un one shot corto :D


End file.
